Una Última Opción
by AFaberritanaLover
Summary: Los padres de Rachel han fallecido en un trágico accidente, la diva dejó de valerse por si misma, por lo que sus novias, Quinn, Brittany y Santana deben tomar una opción que cambiará su vida para siempre. Relación Faberritana, contiene Age-play, si no te gusta no leas.
1. El comienzo

Santana, Brittany y Quinn estaban preocupadas, extremadamente preocupadas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Rachel estaba mal, la pequeña diva había perdido a sus padres hace unos pocos días y no se estaba cuidando, las tres chicas se mudaron con ella para que no estuviese sola, le preparaban la comida, la pequeña se negaba a comer, no se movía de la cama para ir al baño o darse una ducha, solamente lloraba y dormía.

-Chicas, estoy preocupada- susurró Brittany, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Las tres chicas estaban en la puerta de Rachel, viéndola dormir.

-Y yo- susurró Santana, mordiéndose el labio- tenemos que hacer algo, no puedo seguir viéndola así.

Quinn no decía nada, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, buscando una solución para la actitud de su novia más pequeña. Sí, las cuatro chicas estaban en una relación, apenas hacía unos meses que estaban juntas ante el ojo público y no les importaba las malas miradas o comentarios que las personas de la ciudad les dedicaban. La rubia de ojos verdes se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, llegó al estudio y se sentó en la computadora, acción que en los últimos días se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Brittany y Santana no dijeron nada, Santana bajó para preparar la cena y Brittany se dedicó a limpiar un poco la sala. Pasó una hora cuando Quinn salió del estudio y se dirigió a la sala, estaba pensativa y respiró profundo.

-Chicas, creo que sé qué podemos hacer para ayudar a Rachel- susurré- aunque, tengo que admitir es un poco...

-¿Asqueroso?

-¿Difícil?

-Mm... Creepy- susurró la rubia sentándose en el sofá mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno, creo que si es la mejor opción que tenemos debemos llevarla a cabo- susurró Santana, sentándose junto a Quinn, Brittany se colocó al otro lado de Quinn.

-Vale, me puse a investigar a ver si había más casos como los de Rachel, y te impresionarás que encontré mucho, es como una regresión psicológica-murmuró mordiéndose el labio- llamé a la amiga de mi madre que es psicóloga y me dijo que una de las cosas que funcionaban era... bueno, tratar a Rachel como una niña incapacitada-susurró mirando a las chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?- preguntó con cautela Santana y Quinn apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y enterró su cara en sus manos tomando un respiro profundo.

-¿Has escuchado los casos de infantilismo?- susurró sin moverse- cuando le expliqué a la psicóloga de la actitud de Rachel me dijo que mentalmente ella estaba en una de cómo entre ocho meses y un año

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Es la única opción?

-La única que encontré, porque no creo que sea buena idea internarla en un loquero- respondió alzando la vista y viendo a sus novias con tristeza en sus ojos

-No, eso no, si le hacemos eso la terminaría de destruir- susurró Brittany soltando un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, de cuando en cuando soltaban suspiro, estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si esa de verdad era la mejor opción, se sentían impotentes porque les dolía tener que llegar a tales extremos, pero todas estaban de acuerdo en que sólo querían lo mejor para Rachel.

-Bien, si esta es la mejor opción debemos empezar a ver qué cosas necesitamos- susurró la morena rompiendo aquel silencio.

-Ya me adelanté- ambas chicas miraron a Quinn, esperando a que continuara- pedí las cosas necesarias en un sitio de internet que la amiga de mi madre me recomendó, cuna, cambiador, corral, silla alta, carriola, lo que tendríamos que hacer es instalarlas en el cuarto de Rachel, faltarían las cosas del cuidado, que si biberones, chupones, baberos, pañales, toallitas, películas infantiles, entre otras cosas- cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Yo puedo ir a comprarlos- se ofreció Santana, mientras se levantaba.

-Te lo agradecería, Sany- Quinn suspiró y Brittany la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré a comprar las cosas y cuando regrese hablaremos con Rach- las rubias asintieron de acuerdo.

Sin más Santana salió de la casa en busca de todas las cosas necesarias y alguna que otra cosa que pensó que ayudarían a Rachel, recibió un mensaje de Quinn que le pedía que comprase comida para bebé y fórmula para los biberones, pagó las cosas fue al auto para dirigirse a la casa, bajó las cosas y se encontró con las rubias en la cocina, se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron soltando un suspiro.

-Bien, debemos hablar con Rachel- murmuró Quinn mirando a ambas chicas.

-Sabes que se negará y nos gritará ¿Cierto?- preguntó Santana, mientras caminaban escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de la morena

-Bueno, ya le dimos varios ultimátum las últimas semanas, San, no podemos seguir así, le advertimos que tomaríamos cualquier medida si no cooperaba y así será- Brittany habló con firmeza, desde que todo lo de Rachel había comenzado se volvió un poco más madura, aunque seguía creyendo en sus unicornios, duendes y Santa Claus.

Sin decir más las tres entraron al cuarto de Rachel, la miraron con dolor, cada vez empeoraba más, se sentaron en los bordes de la cama, Quinn frente a ella, Brittany de espalda y Santana a los pies de la misma, al sentir el movimiento en su cama Rachel abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a las tres chicas, rodó los ojos internamente sabiendo que las chicas venían a decirle un sermón o darle otro ultimátum que no cumplirían.

-Bien, antes de que digas algo no venimos a darte un ultimátum o a sermonearte, venimos a llevar a cabo los que te advertimos- murmuró Quinn con seriedad, Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn la cayó con un ademán- han pasado ya tres meses Rachel, ¡Tres meses! Y sé que aún te duele porque era tus padres pero ¿Te has visto cómo estás? ¡Estás hecha un desastre! ¡Y no te lo decimos por mal, Rach! ¡Lo hacemos porque te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti! - aseguró al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la morena- ¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres al ver en qué estados te encuentras?- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Rachel, la cual se limitó a esconder su cara en una almohada y a respirar profundo para no comenzar a sollozar nuevamente.

-Por lo mismo Rach- interrumpió Brittany- hemos decidido tomar medidas desesperada- dijo acariciando una de sus piernas para intentar suavizar la noticia- hablamos con... una psicólogo amiga de Judy y ella nos dijo que la mejor opción para que mejores es...

-¡No iré a loquero!- la voz de Rachel a pesar de ser alterada apenas se escuchaba, fue pasando su mirada por cada una de las chicas, quienes le sonrieron para calmarla.

-No cariño, nunca te mandaríamos a un loquero, a menos que no nos quede otra opción- Santana comenzó a acariciarle el pelo- pero solo nos queda una opción para que mejores- dijo con cierto dolor en sus voz- por lo mismo, si no quieres ir al mismo no te quedará más que aceptar la que te vamos a ofrecer- murmuró y Rachel asintió.

-Lo más seguro es que nos gritarás y negarás, pero es la única opción que nos queda por ayudarte, no pienso mandarte a un loquero, Rachel, por lo que la opción que nos queda es… bueno, tratarte de la edad que estás actuando- se mordió el labio con nervios esperando la reacción de la morena.

-¿Y de qué edad se supone qué es?- Rachel tenía el ceño fruncido, las otras tres sabían que lo más seguro era que en cualquier momento la diva comenzaría a gritarles y a negarse. Quinn miró a las chicas pidiendo ayuda.

-Según la psicóloga… esa edad es entre ocho meses y un año- susurró Brittany con cautela, Rachel frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar.

-Rachel, no quiero que comiences a gritar y a negarte, te lo advertimos, muchas veces, que o empezabas a luchar para salir de ese nivel de depresión, a comer bien, bañarte, ir al baño donde debes, arreglarte, caminar, hablar tendríamos que tomar medidas extremas, y así lo haremos, solo nos queda esta opción si no es enviarte a un loquero, que es lo que queremos evitar a toda costa- habló Santana acariciando su cabello, Rachel empujó su mano.

-No pueden hacerme eso- murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-Rach, no nos queda de otra, no te bañas, no vas al baño donde debes, no te cambias, no comes, no haces más que dormir y llorar como un infante de esa edad- susurró Quinn con dolor- créeme que no quiero hacer esto, ninguna quiere cariño, pero no nos has dejado de otra- besó su frente.

Rachel comenzó a negar y a llorar con sollozos, gritando que no aceptaría eso, que haría cualquier otra cosa que no fuese eso o el loquero, pero las otras tres sabían que no les quedaba otra opción, amaban a Rachel, de verdad lo hacían, y por lo mismo las someterían, Santana se levantó, siendo seguida por las otras tres, miraron a la más pequeña con dolor y a Brittany se le escaparon lágrimas al ver cómo actuaba la pequeña morena. Respirando profundo Santana se acercó, le tomó las muñecas y Quinn los tobillos.

-Rachel, debes calmarte, queremos ayudarte, lo sabes, no lo hacemos por mal, pero necesitamos que cooperes- susurró Santana.

-¡No dejaré que me hagan esto!- la morena no cedía, haciendo que Santana mirase a Brittany quien asintió, la rubia salió de la habitación y volvió luego de varios minutos con un biberón en manos, al ver el biberón Rachel negué con más fuerza mientras seguía llorando.

-Rachel no nos dejas de otra- Quinn suspiró.

Brittany se subió a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Rachel, quien había cerrado su boca con fuerza, Brittany se mordió el labio más apretó la nariz de Rachel y cuando la morena se quedó sin aire abrió su boca para tomar un respiro, Brittany aprovechó y para meterle el pico del biberón en la boca.

-No se te ocurra botar la fórmula Rachel, lo digo en serio- la seriedad con la que Brittany hablaba le asustó, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo y Santana suspiró, pero no la soltó en ningún momento, ni mucho menos aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la chica, Rachel, sabiendo que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción comenzó a chupar y tragar la fórmula cerrando sus ojos completamente- bien, eso es Rach, ¿Ves que es más fácil cuando cooperas?- dijo dejando un beso en su frente.

Cuando el biberón quedó vacío Brittany se bajó del abdomen de la diva y Quinn y Santana soltaron su agarre, Quinn se sentó en la cama, la abrazó y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, Rachel escondió su cara en el cuello de Quinn y comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que el corazón de las otras tres comenzara a dolerles.

-Te amamos Rachel, por eso tenemos que hacer eso- comenzó a decir Quinn con la voz quebrada mientras mecía a Rachel y besaba su coronilla- sé que es horrible y que te sientes avergonzada y molesta, pero no nos queda más opciones, lleguemos a un trato si- tomó el montón de la morena haciendo que la mirase a sus ojos, mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas para quitar las lágrimas que descendían por su rostro- dejarás que hagamos esto desde hoy hasta mañana a esta hora, si no te gusta y te comprometes a mejorar pararemos, siempre y cuando vayas a tratar de seguir adelante, pero comienzas a sentirte cómoda y vez que es la mejor opción entonces seguiremos con esto ¿Vale?- susurró mirándola.

-Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, enana- susurró Santana, quien también tenía la voz rasposa y se sentaba junto a Quinn, siendo seguida por Brittany que se quitaba las lágrimas que se le habían resbalado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices Rachel, tenemos un trato?

La morena lo pensó por segundos, que para todas parecieron eternos, Rachel dio un respiro profundo y miró a las tres antes de animarse a hablar:

-Está bien- su voz era casi inaudible, Quinn la estrechó contra sus brazos y besó su frente, las otras dos se unieron al abrazo.

-Para esto debemos imponer varias reglas ¿Vale?- comenzó a decir Santana, tomando a su novia morena en brazos y colocándola en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su espalda, Rachel se limitó a asentir- ahora eres una bebé de entre 8 meses y un años, por lo mismo debes actuar como tal, podrás hablar pero no como adolescente, deberás hablar con oraciones corta y palabras simples, así como también tendrás que pronunciarlas con dificultad- susurró viéndola- usarás pañales, comerás comida de bebé y fórmula, no caminarás, puedes gatear y nosotras también te cargaremos, no seremos novias cuando estés durante esta etapa, como es obvio, podría decirse que nosotras seremos tus madres- suspiró acariciando su cabello, Rachel estaba agotada así que se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la latina- si te portas mal o no nos haces casos tendremos que darte tiempo fuera o nalgadas- susurró- para eso te daremos tres advertencias- susurró- debes respetarnos como si fuésemos tus madres, también bañaremos, alimentaremos, vestiremos, no puedes negarte a cómo te vistamos, si llegamos a salir usarás pañales entrenadores, que se notan menos, no te vestiremos como infante cuando salgamos, porque esa no es la idea, tendrás horario de dormir, creo que eso es todo, ¿No?- volteó a mirar a las otras dos.

-No, pero tenía que avisarte, Rachel, que mandé a comprar cosas necesarias para un cuarto de bebé en tamaño adulto, cuna, cambiador, mecedora, silla alta, juguetes, películas infantiles, animales de peluches, las cosas que son necesarias- susurró acariciando tu espalda- llegarán esta noche, si terminas decidiendo que te ayudemos de esta forma remodelaremos tu cuarto.

-Tendrás que distinguirnos cuando nos llames- habló Brittany esta vez- así que pensé que a nos llaves mami Q, mami S y mami B- dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Ahora que todo quedó claro es hora de darte un baño- susurró Santana besando su frente y se levantó con Rachel en sus brazos, gracias a su pérdida de peso la diva era fácil de cargar, además que como Cheerio, Santana y las rubias tenían la fuerza suficiente para cargarla con su peso normal- luego bajaremos y comerás un poco- susurró acariciando su espalda mientras se dirigía al baño, prendió la tina y sentó a Rachel en el tope del lavabo- ahora sube los brazos- ordenó, Rachel suspiró pero obedeció, cuando terminó de despojarla de la ropa la cargó y la metió en la tina, comenzó a bañarla y lavarle el cabello, al cabo de unos minutos Quinn entró.

-San, la comida está lista, si quieres voy sacando su ropa y así bajan más rápido.

-Me parece una buena idea cariño, gracias- dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien Rachie, ahora cierra los ojos que mami S te quitará el shampoo- Rachel cerró sus ojos y Santana dejó caer el agua, cuando no quedaban más rastros de suciedad en el cuerpo de la morena tomó una toalla y la sacó envolviéndola en ella, la secó y la recostó en la cama, comenzó a vestirla con un vestido de color blanco con lunares negros, le hizo dos coletas altas y le puso un pañal, aunque en un principio trató de resistirse.

Una vez lista la volvió a tomar en brazos y bajó con ella a la cocina, Brittany y Quinn sonrieron al ver a Rachel limpia y bien vestida, para su propia sorpresa, Rachel no se sentía incómoda en dicho rol, es más, sentía aquel cariño que sus padres le daban, el que nunca quiso perder, pensó en si decirle a las chicas que le gustaba la idea o esperar hasta el día siguiente como habían quedado, al final su gran impaciencia ganó y cuando Brittany terminó de alimentarla y limpiar su cara, tomó el valor para hablar.

-Chicas, sé que quedamos en esperar hasta mañana para hablar de esto, pero quiero hacerlo ahora- dijo con timidez.

-Bueno, dinos Rach, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues… para mi sorpresa no me siento incómoda o humillada en este papel- susurró suspirando- siento que ustedes me brindan el cariño que mis padres me daban- su voz se quebró- que eso es lo que no quiero perder, simplemente quiero saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por mí, y no niego que ustedes se han preocupado por mí, pero lo hacen en papel de novias, no de forma maternal- susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Vale, entendemos eso, cariño, pero ahora, ¿A qué viene esto?- preguntó confundida Brittany, mientras acariciaba su cabello, aprovechando que tenía a Rachel en su regazo.

-A que… quiero seguir con esto, aunque no en público- susurró.

-Bueno, si eso quieres lo haremos, la verdad es que es lindo tener a bebé Rachel- susurró Santana con una sonrisa- y en cuanto a la parte pública, eso ya lo hablamos, irás con ropa normal, porque la idea no es humillarte, podrás hablar normal, pero usarás pañales entrenadores, comerás comida normal si vamos a un restaurant, pero nosotras ordenaremos por ti, también deberás hacernos caso, porque a pesar de que seamos novias afuera, seguimos siendo figuras de autoridad, ¿eso te parece bien, pequeña?- Rachel asintió y Quinn le sonrió.

-En ese caso, vamos a la sala mientras mami Q y mami S recogen todo y tú y yo vamos escogiendo una película para que la veamos todas juntas- dijo Brittany levantándose y besado su mejilla.

-¡Shi!- respondió Rachel enredado sus brazos en su cuello y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Brittany tomó el chupón blanco con pequeñas estrellas y toques rosas, para colocarlo en la boca de Rachel, que inmediatamente comenzó a chuparlo, terminaron escogiendo "Buscando a Nemo" y antes de que la película terminara Rachel se había quedado dormida en brazos de Quinn, que la veía enternecida mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Se ve tan tierna- susurró mirándola enternecida.

-Es cierto, pero, ¿Dónde la pondremos? Aún no llega la cuna- susurró Santana.

-En su cuarto puede ser, le ponemos almohadas al lado y así no se cae- susurró Brittany, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn con una sonrisa tierna.

-Vale, la llevaré, ustedes esperen aquí- susurró levantándose despacio para no despertar a Rachel, cuando llegó al cuarto se dio cuenta que el pañal de Rachel estaba sucio, suspiró recostando a la diva en la cama y fue por las cosas necesarias para cambiarla, Rachel soltó pequeños quejido- sh… tranquila princesa, es mami solamente- susurró antes de comenzar a arrullarla, cuando terminó de cambiarla Rachel ya había vuelto a dormirse profundamente, la arropó y puso almohadas a su alrededor, apagó la luz y salió de cuarto, para reunirse con Santana y Brittany en la sala y poder hablar un rato sobre la nueva situación.


	2. Berrinches

A eso de las seis de la tarde Rachel comenzó a removerse hasta abrir sus ojos, cuando notó que tenía un chupón en su boca recordó todo lo que había sucedido más temprano, sonrío levemente, a pesar de que fuese una situación extraña le gustaba esa sensación de volver hacer una niña pequeña, sentirse protegida y querida, más que todo el hecho de que ahora tendría más atención ¿No? Se supone que como sus madres, Quinn, Santana y Brittany debían tener un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo. Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que empezó a sentirse hambrienta, quería llamar a las chicas, por lo que se quitó el chupón de la boca y comenzó a llamarles:

-¡Mami!- dijo con el tono más infantil posible.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y ninguna de las tres aparecía se asustó, pensando que se habían ido y todo había sido una broma, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas, luego los sollozos comenzaron a invadirle. En ese momento Santana entró en la habitación, al ver a Rachel en dicha forma no dudó en acercarse y abrazarla tomándola en sus brazos y apegándola a ella, dejó varios besos en su coronilla.

-Shh... acá estoy Rachie, acá estoy, no llores más princesa- susurró a su oído una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratase, al notar que la diva no tenía el chupón puesto lo buscó con la mirada, al encontrarlo en la cama se inclinó y lo puso entre sus labios, Rachel lo tomó y comenzó a chuparlo mientras seguía soltando pequeños quejidos, en ese momento las rubias entraron por la puerta y al ver la escena sonrieron enternecidas.

-Aww, ¿Por qué estás llorando, Rachie?- preguntó Quinn acercándose y acarició su mejilla con cariño, la diva la miró a los ojos y luego escondió su cara en el cuello de la latina quien se limitó a mecerla y dejar besos en su coronilla.

-¿La revisaste?-Santana negó suspirando, Brittany se acercó y subió un poco el vestido de Rachel, para poder revisar si su pañal estaba limpio- sí, está limpia- susurró.

-Mami- susurró con la voz quebrada aferrándose Santana.

-Shh... Acá estamos Rachie- se sentó en la cama colocando a Rachel en sus regazo- ¿Quieres contarnos por qué lloras?- Rachel pensó unos momentos y luego negó- ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo pensativa, la diva pensó unos segundos y asintiendo.

-En ese caso vamos a darte de comer, ¿Qué quieres, un tete o quieres comida de bebé?- dijo Quinn tomándola en brazos, Rachel apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-Tete- dijo mirando a la ojiverde quien le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Si es lo que nuestra pequeña quiere- dijo Santana sonriéndole- pero sólo te lo daremos si dejas de llorar ¿Vale?- Rachel dio un leve asentimiento- muy bien, entonces iré a prepararte el tete, mientras que vas con mami Q y mami B a la sala- sin más las tres chicas salieron de la habitación.

Mientras Santana se dedicaba a preparar el biberón, Quinn y Brittany se sentaron en el piso junto con Rachel y algunos animales de peluche que la ojiazul había tomado del cuarto de la diva, comenzaron a jugar con ella haciendo que soltara pequeñas risitas y aplaudiera, internamente estaban algo sorprendidas ante el hecho de que Rachel hubiese tomado el papel tan enserio, aunque, a decir verdad, a la pequeña diva se le hacía tan fácil que para ella ni siquiera actuaba, cuando Santana llegó con la botella Rachel sonrió y estiró sus brazos hasta la latina, quien soltando una pequeña risa la tomó en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el sillón y la acomodó entre sus brazos para colocar la punta del biberón en su boca, la cual Rachel inmediatamente comenzó a chupar mirando a Santana con suma atención. Aprovechando que Rachel estaba tranquila en los brazos de la pelinegra, Quinn fue a darse una ducha y Brittany a preparar la cena, cuando Rachel terminó con la botella Santana la acomodó que se recostara en su pecho y dejase su cabeza en su hombro, dio algunos golpes suaves en la espalda de la pequeña hasta que escucho que dejó salir un eructo, Rachel se sonrojó levemente, cosa que la hacía ver más adorable, Santana le sonrió y besó su frente, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡San! ¿Puedes ir tú?- escuchó decir a Brittany desde la cocina.

Soltando un suspiro Santana se levantó del sofá, dejando a Rachel con unos peluches para que se distrajese, le ordenó que se quedase tranquila jugando mientras ella se dirigía a abrir la puerta, sonrió al ver que era el camión repartidor con las cosas para el cuarto de Rachel, firmó la hoja y subió escaleras arriba, indicando a los hombres donde debían dejar las cosas y armarlas, ella se quedó supervisando el trabajo; cuando la diva se percató que nadie le estaba prestando atención comenzó a soltar quejidos hasta que comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Brittany, que ya había terminado de servir la comida en la mesa, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó junto a Rachel, para luego colocarla en su regazo. Inmediatamente escondió su cara en su cuello y dejó de llorar, cosa que hizo que Brittany riese y la abrazase.

-Mami S she fe- hizo pucheros.

-No cariño, mami S está arriba arreglando las cosas para tu cuarto- acarició tu cabello-

Pasaron un buen rato jugando con los peluches de Rachel, Quinn bajó con una sonrisa.

-Tú cuarto ya está listo, pequeña- se sentó al lado de sus novias

-¿Quieres que vayamos con mami S y así lo vemos?- Rachel asintió y Brittany le dedicó una sonrisa- entonces vamos a ver a mami S- dijo levantándose acomodando a Rachel en su cadera, tomó el chupón y la castaña se negó a tomarlo, se metió su dedo pulgar en la boca y Brittany suspiró- no Rachie, el pulgar no, para eso está el chupón- Rachel simplemente se limitó a esconder su cara en el cuello de Brittany, la ojiazul miró a su novia rubia, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, la bailarina bufó y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Al llegar al cuarto sonrió al verlo ya arreglado, con la cuna, la mecedora, el cambiador, las repisas con juguetes, libros y películas infantiles, había unas letras color rosa sobre la cuna que decían "Rachel", la cuna tenía un móvil con zapatillas de ballet, un micrófono, las máscaras simbólicas del teatro y una estrella, en una mesa pegada a la cuna, donde habían pañales, toallitas, chupones, cremas, talco y las demás cosas necesarias para el cuidado de Rachel, había un pequeño monitor con toques rosas.

-Mira Rachie- susurró Brittany con una sonrisa, Rachel volteó y sonrío al ver el lugar, se sacó el pulgar de la boca y comenzó a aplaudir- es lindo, ¿Cierto?- besó su mejilla.

-Shi, esh muy lindo- sonrió ampliamente, Brittany la dejó en el piso con una sonrisa.

-Bien, iré a buscar los peluches que dejamos en la sala, cuando venga a buscarte vamos a cenar, ¿Si?- Rachel se limitó a asentir, Brittany le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego salir del cuarto y bajar.

Rachel comenzó a aburrirse al verse completamente sola, por lo que decidió salir en búsqueda de la otra rubia y la latina, comenzó a gatear por los pasillos y cuando encontró a Quinn en el estudio haciendo quién sabe qué de su nuevo trabajo como fotógrafa en una revista de alto rango, con los audífonos, se sentó a los pies de Quinn, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Mami- llamó haciendo pucheros, más la rubia no la escuchó, frunció el ceño- ¡Mami!- dijo un poco más alto, pero la reacción fue la misma, harta de que no la escuchase tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a patalear y chillar demandando atención.

Quinn se sobresaltó ante los chillidos de la diva, se separó y al verla en el piso la tomó para sentarla en su regazo, inmediatamente Rachel cesó sus chillidos y pataletas, ocasionando que Quinn frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Rachel, no puedes ponerte así, mami Q está trabajando- dijo dejándola en el piso, Rachel comenzó a quejarse y aferrarse a la rubia- Rachel, no puedo trabajar si te estoy cargando.

-¡Nu! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- se quejaba la morenita, Quinn suspiró, dejándola en el piso, la diva comenzó a llorar.

-¡Rachel! ¡Para ya!- ordenó Quinn- No voy a cargarte, en este momento debo acabar con esto del trabajo- Rachel ignoró sus palabras y siguió con lo mismo- Rachel Barbra Berry, si no dejas el berrinche te iré a sentar en la escaleras por 5 minutos- advirtió, pero Rachel siguió sin importarle la advertencia de la rubia-Rachel, esta es la última advertencia- la misma reacción, con un bufido la tomó en brazos y Rachel se aferró a ella, Quinn se dirigió a las escaleras y la sentó en un escalón- no te vayas a mover de aquí hasta que venga a buscarte, si lo haces te tendré que dar nalgadas- sin más regresó al estudio, dejando a Rachel llorando a todo pulmón.

Brittany y Santana entraron al estudio, Brittany se sentó en un brazo de la silla y Santana en el otro. La primera en hablar fue Santana:

-¿Por qué la dejaste en la escalera? Me está matando escucharla llorar- suspiró.

-Le dije que no podía cargarla porque tenía que terminar de hacer esto del trabajo, comenzó a hacer berrinche y le advertí- hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Puedo ir por ella? No soporto escucharla llorar, Quinny- Brittany hizo un puchero.

-Lo sé Britt, pero solo han pasado 3 minutos y son 5 los que tiene que esperar, no puedo ir a buscarla por más que me esté matando el escucharla de esa manera- suspiró cerrando sus ojos, Santana comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

El sonido de los sollozos de Rachel las estaba matando, Brittany respiró profundo cuando se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, Santana se sentía a colapsar y Quinn solamente quería correr y cargarla, decirle que la amaba y que no quería verla llorar. Esos dos minutos fueron una tortura, Quinn mandó las fotos editadas y se levantó, caminó hacia las escaleras encontrándose a Rachel sollozando y haciendo pucheros, se sentó a su lado y la colocó en su regazo mientras la abrazaba y besaba su coronilla, luego tomó su mentó he hizo que la mirase.

-Sabes por qué mami Q te puso acá ¿Cierto?

-Dachie mala- respondió con la voz llorosa mientras hacía pucheros vendo a Quinn.

-No cariño, tú no eres mala- aseguró acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente- solo te gusta que hagamos las cosas cuando quieres Rachie, y las cosas no son así, cuando tus otras mamis o yo te digamos que no es no, igual si te decimos que tienes que esperar, ¿Vale?- la pequeña asintió- ahora, vamos que es hora de cenar- dijo levantándose con ella en brazos, en ese momento aparecieron Santana y Brittany en brazos, quienes al ver la escena les dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajaron a la cocina, Quinn puso a Rachel en la silla alta que habían traído los repartidores horas antes, sacó un babero que decía "Princesa de mamá" de color morado y lo ató alrededor de su cuello, Santana se sentó frente a ella y sacó la papilla de manzana, tomó la cucharilla y comenzó a alimentar a Rachel jugando "Aquí viene el avioncito" logrando que la morenita soltase risas cantarinas. Cuando Rachel iba por la mitad de la papilla comenzó a hacer muecas y negar, echando su cabeza para atrás.

-Rach, anda, aún no has terminado de comer, abre- Rachel se negaba y Santana soltó un suspiro- hasta que no te termines todo no te sacaremos de allí, Rachel- dijo con seguridad.

-Eshtoy llena- dijo haciendo pucheros viendo a Santana.

-¿No será que tiene gases?- preguntó Brittany mientras comía de la pasta que había preparado, mientras leía un correo de la empresa de baile que tenía.

-Puede ser- suspiró Santana, tomando en brazos a Rachel y comenzó a sacarle los gases dándole golpecitos suaves en la espalda, sin poder evitarlo Rachel comenzó a soltar quejidos y volteo el rostro para vomitar un poco en el piso, para luego comenzar a llorar- shhh... calma Rachie, no pasa nada- dijo tomando una toallita para limpiar su boca, la pequeña seguía llorando y haciendo pucheros mientras negaba.

-¿Te sientes mal, Rach?- preguntó Quinn con preocupación, Rachel asintió haciendo pucheros- ¿Qué tienes, corazón?

-Me dele el eshtómago- hizo pucheros escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Santana, quien se levantó y comenzó a arrullarla.

-Lo mejor será que le demos un baño y luego a dormir- susurró Brittany.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- suspiró Santana, mientras apegaba a Rachel a su pecho y se dirigía al piso superior, la dejó en el tope del lavabo- a ver Rachie, sube los brazos, pequeña- Rachel seguía soltando pequeños quejidos, más hizo lo que Santana le ordenó, Santana sacó su vestido y luego volvió a cargarla para quitarle el pañal, cuando lo hizo se llevó la sorpresa de que este estaba sucio y que Rachel tenía una irritación por lo mismo- Rachie, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías ensuciado el pañal?- Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Santana, quien suspirando besó su frente y la limpió un poco con las toallitas, aunque la pequeña diva se quejaba y se removía.

Metió a Rachel en la tina luego de verificar la temperatura, comenzó a bañarla, más cuando llegó a la parte en la que estaba irritada Rachel comenzó a removerse negando, apartando la mano de Santana.

-Rachie, tengo que limpiarte para que te pongas mejor- Santana la miró para tranquilizarla.

-Nu, nu- hizo pucheros viéndola con los ojos llorosos gracias a la molestia que sentía.

-Tengo que hacerlo, bebé- digo antes de tomarle las manos y limpiarla, a pesar de los quejidos de la diva, cuando terminó Rachel comenzó a llorar bajito- shhh… ya está, ya terminé, vamos para prepararte para dormir- la envolvió en una toalla y la colocó en el cambiador, la secó mientras le tarareaba para calmarla, al ver que no funcionaba tomó uno de los chupones y se lo puso en los labios.

-¿Ya está bañada?- preguntó Brittany entrando, al verla con el chupón sonrió enternecida- pero que linda se ve mi pequeña bañadita-dijo acercándose para acariciarle el cabello.

-Está irritada- dijo Santana señalando al trasero de Rachel, el cual tenía una coloración rojiza- no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba sucia- suspiró y Brittany se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tendrás que ponerle crema- volteó a mirar a Rachel- ¿Quieres que mami B te prepare un tete para dormir?- Rachel asintió mientras chupaba su chupón- muy bien pequeña, ya regreso- le sonrió saliendo del cuarto para ir a la cocina.

Santana tomó la crema y la esparció por el área irritada, haciendo que Rachel se removiera y soltase quejidos mientras negaba, Santana suspiró, Quinn entró al escuchar los quejidos de Rachel, Santana le explicó la situación y Quinn asintió suspirando, caminó hacia el armario sacando un pijama de piececitos color blanco con toques rosados y morados, se lo pasó a Santana quien terminó de vestir a Rachel, Quinn la tomó en brazos y se sentó en la mecedora mientras comenzaba a tararear, Rachel se dedicó a jugar con el cabello de la rubia, Brittany entró minutos después con el biberón preparado.

-¿Quién quieres que te dé el tete, Rachie?- preguntó Quinn mientras le acariciaba la cara, Rachel la miró y luego volteó a ver a las otras dos, hasta que decidió señalar a Brittany, las tres sonrieron y asintieron.

Quinn se levantó y Brittany tomó a Rachel en sus brazos, se sentó en la mecedora que había ocupado Quinn y comenzó a alimentar a Rachel, quien comenzó a disminuir la fuerza de sus chupidos hasta que se quedó dormida, Brittany tomó el pañal de tela que tenía en su hombro y limpió la boca de Rachel con cuidado de no despertarla, se quedó así algunos minutos, mientras sonreí y tarareaba bajito.

-Es como tener a una bebé propia- susurró bajito, pero lo suficiente como para que la ojiverde y la latina escuchasen.

-Es nuestra bebé, Britt- susurró Quinn, bajando los barrotes de la cuna, mientras veía que Brittany se levantaba.

-Lo sé, pero sabes a lo que me refiero- colocó a Rachel en la cuna, tomó el chupón para introducirlo en su boca y Rachel comenzó a chuparlo lentamente mientras seguía dormida, prendieron el monitor para luego salir del cuarto y dirigirse al que compartían las tres.

Al llegar allí se cambiaron y se recostaron en la cama, se quedaron pensativas hasta que Santana, que estaba en la esquina derecha de la cama, con Brittany a su lado apegada a su pecho y Quinn apegada la espalda de Brittany, quien tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya, tomó la palabra:

-¿No extrañan a veces a la Rachel adulta?- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-Un poco, aunque también me gusta la pequeña Rachel- respondió Quinn, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Brittany,

-Igual yo- dijo la bailarina.

-Igual yo, pero es raro no estar las cuatro en la misma cama, saben, como antes de todo esto- susurró con nostalgia.

-Cierto, pero podríamos hacer un horario, además, no me imagino que estemos haciendo el amor sin Rachel- susurró Brittany.

-Esa es una idea fantástica, B- susurró Quinn con una amplia sonrisa.

-Podríamos hablar con Rachel sobre eso mañana cuando se despierte- susurró Santana, soltando un bostezo.

-Perfecto, así será, ahora vamos a dormir, la pequeña Rachel sabe cómo dejarnos sin fuerzas- bostezó Quinn, Brittany se limitó a asentir.

Sin más las chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas abrazadas, mientras que Rachel seguía chupando su chupón, abrazando la manta que le habían dado las chicas. Había sido un día largo.

* * *

Hola c: wow, no creía que la historia fuese a gustar, sé que el tema es algo creepy y se puede ver de mal gusto, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas es un fanfic. Si tienen ideas para aportar son bienvenidas c: por muy extrañas que sean x3

nmoKor508: Hola, claro que lo seguiré, gracias por comentar :3

hina2310: Hola, pienso continuarlo, al menos hasta que la imaginación me dé, y por supuesto que habrá escenas algo pasadas de todo, aunque en un principio no lo pensé, luego dije ¿Por qué no? No sé en qué cap comenzarán, tal vez en el próximo o en dos más adelante, ya veremos c: gracias por comentar :3

SoDamnBeautiful1: sé que la temática es muy extraña, al igual que no es muy bien vista, pero igual, es un fic, al fin de cuentas, espero que a medida que avance te guste gracias por comentar :3

malena carrazko: ¡Alguien que me entiende! No conseguí ninguna historia de Age-Play más que en inglés, y eso que no lo hablo mucho, más bien solo lo entiendo xD por lo mismo me animé a escribir uno c: no lo abandonaré, siempre y cuando tenga inspiración:3 gracias por tu comentario :3

juanionlehale1 listo:3 gracias por comentar:3

sofireservada claro que la seguiré c: no he encontrado nunca un fic en el que las cuatro sean novias, al menos en español xc gracias por comentar :3

melelali: el Age-play son los juegos de edad, cuando alguien actúa a una edad muy distinta a la que se tiene físicamente, en este caso Rachel actúa como una niña entre 8 meses y 1 año. Gracias por comentar :3

Marianagimenez malu : espero que te guste cómo sigue la historia, por muy extraña que sea. Gracias por comentar :3

carla chechu neli: acá el segundo cap c; espero que te guste c: gracias por comentar ;3

clarita. giasinti: ¡Exacto! ¡Esa diva tiene mucha suerte! Moriría si cualquiera de ellas fuese mi madre :3 gracias por comentar :3

lu. l. romani : no es común conseguir age-play, mucho menos en español, por lo menos en fanfiction no he conseguido, si no en inglés. Espero que te agrade el avance de la historia. Gracias por comentar :3

gimena. fune: Shi, baby Rachie es una ternura, esperemos que esto le ayude a salir del pozo depresivo en el que se encuentra c: gracias por comentar:3

sofilaculona1254: Me alegra que te guste, sí, la mayoría del tiempo Rachel será una infante, aunque también habrá momentos de las Faberritana siendo adultas, ya sea para salir o tener diversión por las noches 7u7 claro que la seguiré, si mi inspiración decide cooperar, ah. Gracias por comentar :3

karlis074: Continuada ;) me alegra que te gustase, gracias por comentar ;3

Annabella3


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola chicos, he estado desaparecida, I know, pero bueno. Vengo a avisar que no voy escribir por algún tiempo ya que el instituto me tiene algo estresada, necesito estudiar o suspendo y me mandan a verano.

Otra cosa, quiero hacer un role de age-play con alguien que le guste :3 si alguien está interesado mándeme un PM.

Anabella.


	4. Answer to GuestRespuesta a Guest

To the guest who coment the note:

I love that idea, because I love be the baby in the RP, but, I want to talk with you privately cus I don't undestand you at all -sorry, my english is not good at all-, You can write me to my E-Mail Is abellaachele-hotmail-com

Oh, and anyone anyone who want to do a rp can also send me a message too with the title: RP AGE-PLAY.

Cualquiera que quiera hacer un rp también puede escribir un mensaje con el título: RP AGE-PLAY.


End file.
